


A - Aftercare

by Anonymous



Series: Kinky Alphabet [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Gay Sex, Lube, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This wasn’t Peter’s first go around.He had a few notches on his belt from fooling around with the jocks at his high school, usually after football practice when they were raging with testosterone. The strong muscular men would always take what they want from the less fortunate which tended to be slim nerds like Peter Parker.Always pushing him up tight against locker and taking the pleasure of his tight little hole for themselves. They would stretch the boy to his absolute limits with little regards to his well being. His pleasure wasn’t a priority in these quick sessions. Their pleasure always was. That’s the benefit of being a top.Tony Stark doesn't play like that. He cares about his bottoms.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinky Alphabet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219121
Kudos: 101
Collections: Anonymous





	A - Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Marked it as underage, but I imagine Peter as 18 in this. Just wanted to label for safety!!

This wasn’t Peter’s first go around.

He had a few notches on his belt from fooling around with the jocks at his high school, usually after football practice when they were raging with testosterone. The strong muscular men would always take what they want from the less fortunate which tended to be slim nerds like Peter Parker. 

Always pushing him up tight against locker and taking the pleasure of his tight little hole for themselves. They would stretch the boy to his absolute limits with little regards to his well being. His pleasure wasn’t a priority in these quick sessions. Their pleasure always was. That’s the benefit of being a top.

But Peter was okay with that. He knew his place. That’s just how gay sex works for high schoolers. There is no safe sex. No words or warnings. Just chasing an orgasm.

Not once has the boy got the chance to shoot his fluids on the tiles of the men’s locker room floor. It’s only ever been shot against his face or dripped from his hole as he’s left alone. He’s been close a few times, but honestly, high school football players are known for their strength. Not their stamina.

Peter doesn’t need to cum. It’s okay. And if the jocks ignore him in the hallway as they cuddle up to their cheerleader girlfriends, that’s okay too. And if they leave him sore the next day, that must also be okay. That was just Peter’s roll as a bottom. He understands his place.

Until Tony Stark.

Peter earns a place in the Stark Internship program on his merit alone. His slim figure and sexual abilities have nothing to do with it. And once he’s working in Stark Towers, it takes little time for him to be noticed by the great playboy billionaire philanthropist Tony Stark. The same man he’s admired his entire life.

The young teenager flushes the first time he works alongside Tony. How could he not? He’s had a crush on him ever since he was able to pop a boner. His first porn was a sex tape of this man. And Tony Stark is at least eighty percent responsible for Peter’s sexuality.

It doesn’t take long for the two of them to hook up. It was inevitable with the way Peter thirsts. Every move from the older man drives him insane.

But Peter does raise an eyebrow as the man pulls a bottle of lube from his work drawer as they’re about to fuck for the first time. It leaves Tony with a bit of confusion and a momentary pause. Every impression he had of Peter Parker had screamed bottom, but maybe he had been wrong?

“Is everything okay Peter?”

Peter nods. He’s mostly naked, rock hard in his Ironman underwear, and there’s nothing he wants more than for his mentor to take him over this large desk. He is more than okay. He’s living his best life.

But Tony Stark cares about consent. Despite what the public believes and the young age of his current lover, he’s not going to take another step until he’s sure this is what Peter wants.

“Then why the hesitation, beautiful?”

“I’ve just never used lube before,” the young boy replies matter-of-factly.

“I thought you said you wanted me to fuck you?”

“I do, Mr. Stark. I want you so bad.”

“Oh,” Tony says, adjusting his expectations. It’s no big deal. Peter’s a virgin with big fantasies. There’s nothing wrong with that. It just requires the man to be a bit more gentle. He wouldn’t want to hurt Peter during his first fuck.

“I was just under the impression you’d bottomed before…”

Peter laughs. And Tony hates everything it implies.

“I have bottomed before, sir. They just never used lube _before_.”

“What kind of sex education are they teaching you kids nowadays?”

Tony takes good care of his boy that night. Lots of lube. Slowly inserting one finger after another to properly stretch him out. Telling him how beautiful he is, kissing every inch of the boy’s pristine white skin as he squirms. Treating him like the proper little slut he is.

Peter screams as he whites out and shoots his load all over his own chest. It doesn’t take long at all, but god is it the sexiest thing Tony has ever seen. He’s careful to slow his fingers and slowly pull them as he lets the boy recover from his very first prostate orgasm. 

Tony’s throbbing is his suit pants. There’s an obvious bulge that needs to be freed. The wealthy man wants nothing more than to fuck the boy until tears are streaming down his face and he’s begging for release. 

But he doesn’t. He knows that day will come in the very near future. Right now he just needs to teach Peter how a real top takes care of his bottom.

The aftercare leaves Peter confused. Even more so than the prep.

Tony returns with a warm washcloth as the boy only starts to catch his breath on the office sofa. He runs it across the boy's chest and carefully cleans every last drop of semen, then wraps a warm blanket around him. Peter watches with large wonder-filled eyes as he’s taken care of. 

Then he hands Peter a bottle of water to keep him hydrated. It takes everything for the man to ignore the twitching of his dick in his too-tight pants as he does what all good tops should. He takes care of his boy. 

Peter’s never felt this special in his entire life. Not like this. Not in a way that leaves him feeling protected and cared for by his lover. He never wants it to end. He wants to stay close to Tony forever.

“You didn’t cum, Mr. Stark.”

“I know. We can worry about that next time. I just wanted to make you feel good.”

Peter purrs against Tony’s side. If this is what sex is like with Tony Stark, there’s no way he’s ever going back to those tiresome football players. He will stay here as long as he’s wanted.

“You feel good?”

“So good, Mr. Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published starker work. Hope you like <3


End file.
